


Apartment Hunting is Code for A Reason To Check Tony Out

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Soft College Boiiis [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers plays football, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: College AU, Tony and Steve are apartment hunting and Steve is distracted by how adorable Tony is.





	Apartment Hunting is Code for A Reason To Check Tony Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by istallavengers found here: https://itsallavengers.tumblr.com/post/175312935976/god-youngtony-would-be-so-fucking-soft-like-holy

They’re apartment hunting and as bored as Steve is he can’t admit this was a bad idea. Not when Tony’s badgering the realtor about every venue, pencil tucked neatly behind his ear, hair freshly washed and fluffy. He’s wearing his glasses, the thin wire-rimmed ones with the gold finish, and he’s wearing one of Steve’s sweatshirts, two sizes too big on him and covering the tips of his fingers and then some. He’s adorable and it’s taking all of Steve’s energy to not drag him back to the car and kiss him so hard his glasses break, to feel the lean muscles of Tony’s stomach that are hiding beneath Steve’s sweatshirt.

“Is it pet-friendly here?” Tony asks, sincerely, and the 180 that the agent does has Steve smiling like a dope into his hand. They don’t even have pets but he knows Tony likes to test how much the realtors really know. He’s the son of Howard Stark for god sakes and he can sniff out a bad deal from a mile away.

“Yes, Mr. Stark it is. There are plenty of dog parks around as well. Now, as I was saying this apartment has 2 bedrooms and 2 baths and is $1,500 per tenant per month.”

“Does it come furnished.”

“Unfortunately it does not, but the water and wifi are paid for you.”

Tony clicks his tongue and moves to inspect the bedroom, converse tapping lightly against the hardwood. Steve watches the realtor take a stabilizing breath before following and he’s so proud that this shrimp of a dork is so intimidating. God, he’s in love with him.

“Hey, Tones,” Steve whispers into Tony’s ear when he catches up, fingers ruffling the soft curls at the nape of Tony’s neck. Tony stops and shivers a little, eyes flicking back to try and look at Steve, they’re magnified under the lenses of his glasses and Steve drinks in their doe-like, chocolate-melted, brown puppiness. “Maybe be a little nicer? I think you’re gonna give her a coronary.”

“Please, Steve. She deals with this all the time, besides, I thought you liked it when I took control.” Tony says back and flashes him a smile, gap teeth and all, before rushing to ask all kinds of questions. Steve feels weak in the knees and he sways when Tony leaves, shutting his eyes and trying to tamp down the fondness that skyrockets through his veins.

When they’re all done and Steve drags Tony into their car after a dozen apartments that would all work out, he’s exhausted but pleased. They’re finally alone and he’s been yearning all day.

Tony barely tucks his converse clad foot into the car, arms still full of brochures and his beat-up notebook when Steve grabs his wrist and pulls him forward to meet his soft lips with his own. He tastes like coffee and mint gum and Steve doesn’t even mind the pinched press of Tony’s glasses against his nose.

“Steve,” Tony says when he pulls away, breathless and a little dazed, “You’re smudging my glasses.” There’s humor and Tony sticks his tongue out when Steve gives him a motion of “gimme”

“Alright, woah, hey,” Tony giggles when Steve drags his tongue down his neck at how long Tony is taking to remove his glasses. Dear God, he loves this man, and he wants him now.

“Alright come here, Cap.”

“Oh, god I thought we’d agree not to call me that.”

“You’re captain of the football team, sir.”

“Alright, Ironman, come here.”

“Come on, that was my made-up name for the robotic competition 10 years ago, I never should’ve told you–”

Steve swallows the rest of his protests in a kiss and Tony gives in, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this please leave a kudos or a comment, they really brighten my day :) 
> 
> -C


End file.
